


Plany

by Klawa



Series: I żyli [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depressed Harry, Depression, F/M, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klawa/pseuds/Klawa





	Plany

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).



Ginny ma przyszłość. Marzenia.  
Chce skończyć szkołę, i grać zawodowo w Quidditch. Chce osiągnąć szczyty kariery i wyjść za mąż; chce mieć dzieci. I chce być szczęśliwa.  
Kiedyś wystarczyła jej obecność Harry'ego, by najgorsze z możliwych dni stały się znośnymi. Teraz nawet najlepsze, Harry zmienia w koszmar.  
Ron mówi:  
– Wykańczasz siebie i jego. Po prostu przestań.  
I Ginny przestaje.

   
W planach Hermiony, nie było nigdy miejsca na rodzinę. W swoich marzeniach widziała siebie, brylującą na salonach, obracającą się w towarzystwie znanych i bogatych. Podziwianą. I zmieniającą świat.  
Jakaś część tych marzeń, tkwi w jej głowie do tej pory – chce reformować, ulepszać. Chce by za ileś lat, jej dzieci, dzieci jej przyjaciół, żyły w lepszym świecie. Nie cierpi być bezsilna.  
Trudno jej znieść ciszę Harry'ego.  
Trudniej jednak, nie widywać go wcale.

   
Molly, tracąc Freda, straciła kawałek siebie. Matka nigdy nie chce przeżyć swojego dziecka.  
Patrząc na Harry'ego, ze wzrokiem wbitym nieruchomo w sufit lub we własne dłonie, czuje się jakby traciła kolejnego syna.  
Czasami nie może znieść widoku zapuchniętych oczu i brudnych, oklapniętych włosów Harry'ego. Czasami _musi_ je zobaczyć, by upewnić się, że Harry wciąż żyje, i nic mu nie jest. Fizycznie.  
Czując się bezradna, robi jedyne co jest w jej mocy – dba o dom. Gotuje. Jest.

   
Ron, nie jest typem planującym wszystko naprzód. Kiedy był mały, marzył o byciu prefektem i kapitanem drużyny Quidditcha; chciał jedynie prześcignąć starszych braci.  
Kiedy podrósł, przyszłość łączył nierozerwalnie z Harrym i Hermioną. On i Harry zostaliby aurorami, podczas gdy Hermiona bawiłaby się polityką.  
Nigdy, choćby raz, nie zastanawiał się nad przyszłością nie związaną z Harrym. A mimo to, w takiej musiał się odnaleźć.  
I odnalazł. Odnajduje.  
Pomaga George'owi w sklepie, podtrzymuje na duchu Hermionę, i szkoli się na aurora. Zdobywa nowych przyjaciół, spotyka się ze starymi. Żyje.

   
Udaje, że wszystko z nim w porządku. Dla _Harry'ego._


End file.
